Children From A Lesser God
by Wildwood Rose
Summary: Out of his peripheral, he can see his father marching towards him, but his focus is enraptured by the clearing his father created in the crowd, the petite red head girl, sitting amongst anarchy. She must feel his eyes, because she looks up at him, and the first thing Fox notices is how sad she looks. And oddly, how much he wants to take her sadness away. AU Mulder & Scully
1. Prologue

_**Children From A Lesser God**_

_**Prologue**_

Fox sighs over loud the commotion going on downstairs, he has a very important history test tomorrow that will contribute 5% of his final grade and he is supposed be studying. But how can he study with all that talk going on downstairs.

He looks at the time.

20:26.

He'll give it ten more minutes, and if things haven't quietened down, he'll go down stairs and have a word with his father.

Putting down his pen, he scrapes the back of the chair from the desk in his room, and walks over to pick up his 10kg dumbbells. Basketball tryouts are this week. Every year he makes Team A, and it's not like he needs a sports scholarship for college, but still, he wouldn't want to mess up his streak.

It's not the first time his father has brought his work home with him. Working for the government, Bill Mulder, quite frequently has diplomats and very influential persons coming in and out of the Mulder household. Fox usually doesn't mind, and quite enjoys the conversation it brings over dinner, plus it's good for his future as far as making connections; his mother is always reminding him that it is not what you know but who you know.

After ten minutes, they're still not quite. He throws the weights back into the corner of the room, it makes a loud banging noise that fright the floorboards, but it doesn't cease the commotion going on downstairs.

Slumping down the stairs, Fox swings by the kitchen to get some milk.

Outside his father's study, the faint commotion he heard upstairs in his room is actually one loud argument, with lots of voices speaking over the other.

He knocks on the door and waits.

He knocks again and waits.

After his third attempt, he gives up on being polite and opens the door, poking his head into the room.

He is greeted by what seem to be a sea of dull coloured suits. Inspecting the faces, most of them he recognises as people he has met before. Whatever they are in a heated discussion about, none of them seem to be in agreement, and none of them seem to be winning.

He smirks, Tony Correolli's fat beefy face is as red as a tomato, as he fights to be heard. He's never really liked that man; he loves the sound of his own voice and eats too much with his mouth open.

"Fox", he hears his father's scolding voice and his eyes widen over being caught.

Out of his peripheral, he can see his father marching towards him, but his focus is to enraptured by the clearing his father has created in the crowd. To the petite red head girl, sitting amongst the anarchy. She must feel his eyes watching his, because she looks up at him, and the first thing Fox notices is how sad she looks. And oddly, the next thing he feels is how much he wants to take that sadness away from her. She's young, very young, younger then he is, and he wonders why she is here.

"Fox", his father says harshly, grabbing him by the shoulder of his Knicks basketball top, "you're not supposed to be in here", he barks, throwing him out of the room, but not before he catches sight of the young girl's very pregnant stomach.

Fox frowns, he must have been mistaken about her age.

_**I know! I'm not supposed to be starting a new story with so many to finish but I couldn't help this one, it has been on my mind for a while, and it's just a itty bitty prologue taster, let me know your thoughts and if you want more.**_


	2. Chapter One

**_Children From A Lesser God_**

**_Chapter One: Curiosity _**

Fox watches the stranger that has taken abode in his house through the crack in the door of what has become over the past two weeks, her room. He knows that it is rude to peep, but since her arrival, save the odd glimpse of her shocking red hair, or her obtrude stomach, he more than occasionally spies whilst watching her and his father exit and enter the house in the later hours of the night, and the small hours in the morning. He doesn't see her.

But he knows that she is in the house.

Just like he knows the richness of her hair, even though there is no light at night to show it. Or the apprehension in her eyes, which are the colour of the sky on a bright spring day. The gentleness of her pale, cloud-like skin. Her bump, even though it is too dark for it to cast a shadow.

He is curious by her.

He had overheard one evening the hushed heated whispers of his parents arguing, his mother forbidding the girl in her house, forbidding her interaction with her son, forbidding the gossip and danger she would bring. This of course had only extended his curiosity.

And he was curious.

He had not known his parents to be at such odds with each other.

And what was this danger that she brought?

Who was she?

What was her name?

How old was she?

… Why was she dangerous?

Her back is to him as she lays on the chaise lounge underneath the bedroom's large bay window. Just staring. He can see the feet of his cat, Queequeg sticking out over the girl's lap. He had wondered where she had been chasing her time. It is funny because she is usually such an outdoor cat and only comes in for food.

His smile looks up to see that the stranger is still staring, and it seems at nothing in particular. It's around seven on a warm September evening, and although it is still light outside, still, she surely had something better to do to occupy her time with?

A pile of reference books lie abandoned on the desk next to her, and Fox decides that she must be an incompetent student and not very bright one at tha-

She sighs and his focus is back on her.

"Fox!" his mother calls from downstairs.

Shit.

The stranger whips her head in his direction whilst Fox quickly backs away from the door.

Shit shit shit.

Running will only draw attention to himself.

Plastering himself against the wall near her door, he prays that she doesn't come out, but he can hear her careful footsteps coming closer to the door. His heartbeat is racing wildly, his breathing erratic.

The door creaks, opening wider. Which he is literally walled right next to. If she opens it a fraction more, she will catch him snooping outside her room.

"Fox!", his mother's voice is closer and the door shuts abruptly.

Fox breathes out a steady sigh relief, waiting a few seconds before he starts edging stealthily towards the stairs.

…

"Fox?" his mother scolds when he comes hurrying down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Yeah, Mom?" ambiguous.

"Sarah's here. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

He smiles at the girl waiting at the door.

"Yeah I heard you Mom, but I was in the shithouse", he smiles, knowing how much it will piss his mom off.

"Fox William Mulder!" she protests.

"What? You asked me where I was?" he defends while laughing amusedly at himself, dodging her clip round the ear.

"Honestly Fox", she blushes, her eyes apologetically skimming over to Sarah who is trying to stifle her own amusement, before just dropping her gaze to the floor in shame. Mrs Mulder's hands shake as if she is having an allergic reaction, "I was in the restroom would suffice".

Fox rolls his eyes at Sarah, and a chuckle escapes her lips.

"Sorry Mom", he drones, kissing her on the cheek, "I'll be back by eleven".

…

"Fox", Sarah whispers in his ear, her voice laced with lust. He is sat in the driver's seat of her car, she's straddled over his lap. "Can we please put a light on, I can't see what I am doing".

Fox silences her with a shhh. "No what you're doing is fine", he says quickly. His eyes are fixed on the door, he knows that she and his father will be coming out soon.

"Fooox", Sarah whines in protest again.

"Sarah, my Mom is super vigilant. If we put a light on she'll see".

"We're parked like three houses away from your house"

"She's part of the neighbourhood watch, someone will see and someone will tell her"

She huffs, so Fox distracts her with his hands, stilling when he sees his stranger exit his house.

It is so dark outside, she is merely silhouette moving in the blackness.

The indoor car lights of his father's black Jag illuminates her though, as his father carefully helps her into the car, as if she is as delicate as a China doll. The view of her out here is so much better than from his bay bedroom window. Hardly any noise is made when the passenger door shuts, and Bill Mulder paces quietly to the driver side of the door; the car rolls down the hill before the engine starts.

"What was that?" Sarah asks.

Shit, he had forgotten she was there. Fox may not know who she is but he has overheard enough about his father's work over the years to assume, She must be kept a secret. It was foolish and selfish of him to do this, to expose her and his father like this to Sarah.

"It's nothing", he dismisses, withdrawing from her to get away from her.

"But Fox", Sarah protests as he shuts her car door. "It's not yet eleven".

…

Lying awake in his bed, Fox's mind is on the stranger.

What was her name?

Why was she here?

Why was his father protecting her?

He had thought about the reference books on her desk. He recognises them now, they had been his own from Grade 9. Now a Senior, he didn't think his parents would still have them.

Did this mean _she_ was in Grade 9? Grade 9 _and_ pregnant? Is that even legal?

... And how did her father play into this …?

_'She is putting our family in danger, Bill. I want her out of my house! … Think of your son'_

Fox nibbled his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Or maybe she had just never passed her end of year exams?

Either way, she was incredibly stupid.

Spelling his hand underneath his boxer shorts, he tried to think of Sarah and basketball. Sarah who is beautiful, intelligent and attentive to his need. She didn't bring any trouble to his family either. There was a game at the end of this week, Sarah would be cheerleading for him; he needed to be at his best, especially as he was in Team A. Team A, Fox smiles to himself, there was no chance in hell he wasn't going to be in Team A.

…

_Friday September 27th_

Fox grumbled at his mother when she offered to make him some food when he got in after Sarah dropped him off after the game.

He had played like shit this evening.

He stomps up the stairs, before stopping midway.

His mom had made the effort to watch his game.

"Sorry Mom", he turned to where he knew his mother would be anxiously waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "I just need to sleep tonight off".

"Alright Fox, I love you".

"Love you too, Mom", before storming the remainder of the steps. That was for his father.

The hallway is dark, he's about to barge into his room but his hand stops on the door handle when he sees a beam of light exiting from her room.

That's twice in one week after never having her door open, and he is wondering whether she is doing it on purpose?

Seeing his father's car still parked outside his house when he got in only pissed him off further. His father hardly ever missed any of his games without good reason, and now he, because of her had played shit and his team had lost the game.

He makes his way outside her door.

Putting his eye to the gap, his body does a still jump by what he sees.

She is naked.

Her towel is mounded around her feet so she has obviously just come out of the shower.

But she stands there, stark naked as she rubs circles into her swollen skin.

Her arms distort the profile view of her breasts, but her stomach is round and offensive. She is very petite in size, thin legs and arms, hardly any curves except her stomach … he doesn't know how she is able to stand, the stretched skin looks like it should be too heavy for her.

"Fox"

He jumps at his father's quiet gentle voice next to him.

"I …" How can he explain his blatant staring? His whole body is red like a blushing tomato.

"I think you should be getting to bed, don't you?" his father soothes.

Fox nods, thanking the heavens that his father won't walk past the door and see what he has been looking at.

His father waits for Fox outside his son's bedroom door.

"Dad, who is she?"

"She is someone who needs our help?"

"She doesn't have family who can help her?"

Bill Mulder bites his lip, thinking of the best way to phrase this to his beloved son, that would cause him the least harm.

"She doesn't have family who understand like we do, Son".

Fox nods. He doesn't think he will get anymore from his father. Indeed, he is already retreating to his parents' room at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Dad?"

Bill Mulder stops and turns.

"How old is she?"

"She is 14 years old … Son?"

Fox waits.

"I'm sorry I missed your game".

"That's alright Dad", Fox tries for upbeat, "I understand".

Fox closes the door, flopping straight on his bed. Fourteen years old. His mind has been hung up these last few weeks over a fourteen year old. Fox shakes his head into the pillow, vehemently scolding himself. Next week is a new week, and it will definitely be a new week.

_**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews and expressing your interest. I hope this chapter has piqued your interest even more, let me know your thought and ideas. Until next update!**_


End file.
